depression, self harm, and jealouseness?
by Xxthe cloaked schemerxX
Summary: when zexion stops showing up for meals and getting badly hurt in missions then trying to kill himself just to stop the pain!and gets worse when a new member arrives.
1. the new girl

so im back with another story hope you enjoy!!!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS

* * *

-FLASHBACK-

"_Why cant you just die!" zexions mom yelled pushing him down "why can't you be like your brother popular, cute, and so sweet?"_

"_if you want me dead so much then why did you give birth to me!" zexion yelled back_

"_because me and your father was drunk badly and we didn't know what we were doing and I had no idea what happened until 6 months later I was in the hospital!"_

"_so I was a mistake?"zexy mumbled head down_

"_you bet you were and I still regret it too!"_

"_I cant believe you! You're the worst mom I could ever have!"_

"_get out of here go to school and I hope you never come back!"_

"_fine I will and I wont come back and I promise too!"_

_-_end flashback-

"zexion!!!..........zexion come on wake up!"

"what do you want axel?"

"we have a meeting that's starting right now so come on! Xemnas said it was important!"

"Alright I'm coming" zexion said getting up and following axel

"good im glad you are all here" xemnas said with a smile

"whats the big news you wanted to tell us?"

"we have someone visiting us for just a few days"

"who?" marluxia asked

"come in!" xemnas yelled as a girl with black hair came out from behind the wall "her name is xion she will be staying with us for a couple of days"

"why?" demyx asked

"because when she dies which isn't going to be until another eternity, anyway she can pick where she wants to go right away"

"but she's a somebody who says shes not a spy" roxas declared

"she is not I tested her and she is completely harmless"

"right"

"anyway xion the one sitting next to me is xigbar, then sitting next to him is xaldin, then vexen, then lexeaus, then zexion, then siax, then axel, then demyx, then luxord, then marluxia, then larxene then roxas"

"hi everyone!" xion said happily

"hey! Hows it going?" axel said leaning next to her

"don't listen to them no matter how much they beg they are all just pigs! They tried to hit on me when I first came." Larxene said standing next to her

"okay"

"come on guys lets go eat breakfeast" xemnas said walking out

* * *

REVIEW PLZ!!!! I WOULD LIKE THAT VERY MUCH!(any one who reviews gets a free hug from which ever kingdom hearts charecter they choose!)


	2. the mission

well im back with ch.2 of this story!

**NEWS!!!!:** **THE STORY THAT I WROTE NAMED "DEPRESSION CAN HURT OTHERS" IS FINISHED!..... BUT I MIGHT WRITE A SEQUIL TO IT!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS!!!**

* * *

-Breakfast-

"I'm guessing that zexy's not coming to eat again" xemnas said sitting down

"I'll go check to see where he is"

"Axel he hasn't eaten for 3 weeks already he's been living off of water this whole time you think he is actually going to eat now?"

"Well I'll try"

Knock knock

"zexion come to din-"

When axel opened the door to zexion room he found zexion laying on his side on the floor with fire all around him. With one snap of his fingers axel had the fire gone and was at zexions side.

"what happened?"

Silence

"come on lets go get you to vexen"

When axel walks down stairs all heads turn to axel. Xemnas got up and was by axels side rubbing zexions cheek that was burnt.

"what happened?"xemnas asked

"I went in there and I found him laying on the floor with fire all over his room!"

"how bad is he burnt?"

"his whole right side of his body is burnt from head to toe" axel explained

"vexen!"

"yes?" vexen answered standing up and walking over there

"do you think you can fix him?" xemnas asked handing zexion over to vexen.

"um, yeah"vexen said walking away

"axel sit back down and eat"

"yes sir"axel mumbled

The rest of the breakfast was quiet which was not normal for the members. Usually they are throwing food at eachother and yelling and complaining. Then xemnas broke the silence.

"axel…..did you……well……start that fire?"

"no! why would I do that!" axel mumbled

"well I know how you are with your fire and I was just curious."

"well I didn't do it okay!"

"alright just calm down"

The rest of the day was as normal. But axel sat in his room all day trying to figure out why zexion did that and when he couldn't find anything he put the notebook down. It got quiet all of the sudden and he looked at the clock, it was 2 'o clock in the morning and so he laid back down and fell asleep quickly.

-next day-

Zexion was back and he was just as normal, quiet, picking at his food instead of eating it, and keeping to himself

"zexion" xemnas said

"yes?" zexion mumbled back

"I have a mission for you"

"great what is it?"

"you have to go and spy on sora see what he is up too."

"why do I have to do that? Im not a stalker"

"because I've been having reports that he has been buying weird stuff at the store"

"like what?"

"things that could take out a whole organization! I need you to leave as soon as possible"

"fine do I need to bring anything?"

"heres some binoculars"

"that's all?"

"yes"

"alright well bye"

"bye"

A few hours later zexion is back just to find xion watching TV. After she sees him slide down the wall holding his side and groaning in pain she rushes over there.

"what happened?"xion asked

"get……. Vexen…….. and……… xemnas………"zexion managed to whisper out

"where are they?"

"……..vexen…………is ……………..in ………….his………….lab,…………..xemnas…………is………….in ……………his…………office…………hurry!"

"okay I'll be right back!" xion said running into the dark hallway leaving zexion alone.

A few minutes late she's back with both of them and vexen noted that he was unconscious before he took him off into his lab.

"will he be okay?" xion asked

"I don't know"

"I hope he is, I would hate to see him die"

"yeah me too"

* * *

so i hope you liked it keep reading it just might keep getting interesting! im kidding it will get more interesting! review plz!!!!!! .


	3. goodbye then welcome back

hey guys heres another chapter of this story hope you enjoy!!! review plz!

**NEWS!!!: I HAVE DECIDED THAT I WILL MAKE A SEQUEL TO "DEPRESSION CAN HURT OTHERS" ITS GOING TO TAKE A WHILE TO MAKE IT SO DONT BUG ME ABOUT IT!!! **

* * *

Its been three days since what happened with sora and ever since then xion didn't see zexion at all after that.

"zexion! Get down here!" xemnas yelled

When he came down with no shirt on and his stomach was all bandaged up.

"now since everyone is here you guys can say your goodbyes"

"bye xion I'll miss playing poker with you!" luxord said crying

"I'll miss doing pranks with you on the boys!" larxene said hugging her

"good bye xion we hope to see you when you die" xemnas said hugging her

"bye everyone!"xion said then left shutting the door behind her

"you cant walk around with your shirt off unless you actually have meat on your fragile little bones zexy!" luxord laughed

"that's real funny!" zexion mumbled then went upstairs.

"look you made him mad!" marluxia said pushing him.

-4 weeks later-

"alright sorry that im calling a meeting so early" xemnas said

"its nine o' clock in the morning that's not early" xigbar announced

"but usually this time you guys are lazy and don't want to do anything!..... anyway guess whos back!"

"who is it now?" axel asked

"xion come in!"

"hey guys!" xion said

"your back!" they all yelled

"yep I died in a car crash on the highway, so im staying forever!"

"xion your room will be next to roxas' room he will show you where in a minute."

"okay"

"now here the rules:

#1- NO CALLING ME MANSEX!

#2- ALWAYS COMPLETE A MISSION

#3-ALWAYS KEEP YOUR HOOD ON AT ALL TIMES IN A MISSION

#4- ALWAYS WEAR YOUR CLOAK EXCEPT WHEN WE ARE ON VACATION

#5- ALWAYS OBEY WHOEVER IS IN CHARGE"

"that's all?" xion asked

"yes but you must follow these rules or you'll be severely punished"

"sounds good!"

"you guys are dismissed"

* * *

well hope you guys enjoy im trying to update everyday but i have so much to do and i dont have time so.............. ummmmmmmmmmm............. review plz!!!


	4. two member mission but only one lives

so this is the next chapter.......hope you like it review!!! I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR CASTLE OBLIVION!!!!

NEWS: ANYONE WHO HAS READ MY OTHER STORY 'DEPRESSION CAN HURT OTHERS' AND WILL LIKE ME TO MAKE A SEQUEL TO IT THEN WHEN YOU REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU WOULD LIKE IM PLANNING ON MAKING IT WHEN I THINK I HAVE ENOUGH COMMENTS. I WOULD LOVE TO HEAR YOUR OPINION OF WHAT YOU WANT A SEQUEL OR NO SEQUEL ITS UP TO YOU!!!!

* * *

Knock knock……..knock knock……..knock knock

"what do you want?"zexion yelled

"xemnas wants you immediately!" xigbar yelled back

"tell him I'll be there in a minute.."

"he wants you now!"

"can I at least get dressed?"

"no! he wants you now!"

"well he cant wait!"

"fine but hurry!"

Knock knock

"come in!" xemnas yelled motioning for zexion to sit down

"I need you and xion to go on a mission"

"why me and her?"

"because she needs to go on her first mission,anyways this is what you need to do… you must go to destiny island find clues or something to see if sora is planning on taking out the whole organization."

"that's all we have to do?"xion asked

"yes you need to leave immediately so get going"

"okay bye" xion said before opening a portal and pulling zexion through

"alright we have to find evidence so how about we split up kay?"zexion asked

"but I want to stay with you!"

"it'll be better if we both split up so we can cover more ground."

"fine I'll go this way."

"alright meet here in about an hour"

"kay see you later!" xion said walking away

-an hour later-

Zexions waiting at the place they came into from and xion isnt anywhere then he hears a loud scream and when he goes to the location he finds xion on the ground with sora and riku attacking her.

"xion what happened?"

"save me zexion please! I know you hate me but please save me please!!"

"get away!" zexion said attacking them.

-30 minutes of fighting-

Zexions on the ground ready just to fall into unconcience when he hears another scream come from xion. When he looks he finds sora and riku about ready to attack her from both sides.

"no!"zexion yells putting himself around xion to protect her and him getting hit and falling to the floor and unconcience.

-an hour later-

"xion…."zexion managed to speak

When he turned his head he found xion laying on the floor unconcience

"lets go home."zexion said opening a portal then picking her up weakly."

"we are back!"zexion huffed out

"it took you long enough what happened to you!?!" marluxia said walking in

Zexion slides to the floor putting xion down then falling unconcience again laying against the wall.

"xemnas!!!"marluxia yelled

"what is it now?"xemnas said walking in

"zexy and xion look!"marluxia said pointing sadly

"what happened?"

"they came back from there mission just now and zexion just passed out!"

"alright get zexion and bring him to his room put him on he bed and I'll be there in a minute to go bandage him up."xemnas said picking up xion then walking away

"alright"

* * *

thanks for reading and remember send me your opinion on whether you want a sequel to 'depression can hurt others' or not!!! please review!!!!


	5. the truth

so i realise that its been a long time since i updaated and im sorry its because i had gotten grounded but im back plz enjoy!!!!

DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN ANY OF THIS!!!

* * *

Xemnas quietly walking into zexions room he finds him still unconscious. He closes the door behind him and turns on the light. He walks up to him and he starts bandage him up.

Later he walks out and closes the door behind him then walking to his office.

Knock knock

"come in!" xion yells

"superior wants you" marluxia says then walking away

"okay thanks"

Knock knock

"come in!!" xemnas says then motioning her to sit.

"yes?" xion askes

"we need to talk"

"I didn't do anything promise!"

"no its not that its………….. Well………the truth"

"what do you mean?"

"xion I don't know if you remember or not but…….."

"but what???"

"you and zexion are related hes is you younger brother"

"he cant he died along time ago and he doesn't look anything like me!"

"yeah I know you see he didn't die he was taken away from your family to live with another one and then it turns out the parents who he lived with didn't want him so he ended up in a orphanage."

"why don't I remember him then?"

"because he got taken away when you were little."

"buy my parents said that he died when I was young"

"no he didn't he had gotten taken away they just didn't want to tell you, while you were living a happy life he was living a life where he didn't like much."

"what do you mean?"

"while you were living a life full of happiness he was living a life full of sorrow."

"it was that bad?"

"he was abused, he was unwanted. He is just a year younger then you, you two were supposed to be twins but it turns out you came early and he came on time. His new parents had kicked him out almost everyday and he had to live on the streets until he came home for the day then got kicked out that night. He didn't get to eat at all and he had no mother only a drunken father."

"he cant be I don't remember him!"

"well he is"

"does he know?"

"no we don't want to tell him cuz its just going to upset him even more"

"so you wont tell him because it will upset him?"

"yes he hates being reminded about his past and I don't know if he realizes a similarity between you because he wont talk to you or anything I had to threaten him just to go on that mission with you."

"so your saying he might know?"

"I don't know he could, but you believe what im telling you right?"

"yes of course it starting to come back to me."

"just don't say anything around zexion about it okay"

"can I tell the others?"

"some of them already know just don't tell the younger ones okay"

"who are they?"

"don't tell roxas, demyx, axel, and larxene"

"okay deal"

"good your free to go now"

"alright bye"

-dinner-

"zexy isn't coming for dinner again???" xigbar asked

"I guess not" xemnas answered

Right when he says that zexion comes down with that normal bored look on his face and makes a plate and sits down

"zexion?"demyx

"yes?" xexion asked

"you eating dinner?"demyx says with a laugh

"I got hungry"

"you never get hungry!" roxas says

"yeah I know"

Then he stands up and leaves up to his room and slams his door

"great" xemnas says

-in living room with demyx, axel, larxene, xion, zexion, and roxas-

"hey look!" roxas says pointing at zexion

"awwwwwwwww isn't that so cute!!!" demyx says hugging a sleeping zexion

"you know I heard something really interesting today" xion said

"what?"

"xemnas says that me and zexion is related and we are supposed to be twins but I came early and he came on time so im one year older than he is"

"what!!!!!" they all yelled staring at xion then zexion in confusion

* * *

hope you enjoyed it plz review!!!


	6. is hiding it from him good or bad?

sorry i havent updated since like forever but its up now i had to study for exams and i dont have time anymore:( 8th grade suxx

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THISSS!!!!

* * *

"shhhh"xion said quietly "we cant wake him up he cant here about this"

"are u serious xion??" axel whispered

"yes me and xemnas had the talk yesterday and he told me it!"

"why would he tell u but not tell the rest of us nor zexion?"

"he doesn't want zexion to remember any of his past! He said its to painful to see zexy like that when he has to remember"

"well yeah that is true since hes the illusionist his mind rewinds and slowly plays his memories by its self." roxas announced

"so that's what all those nights he was screaming and crap it was cuz of that??" demy asked

"he said that I got adopted when I was too young to understand what was happening and he was left with our mother and father" xion explained

"go on" larxene said with evil in her smile

"once he turned 10 years old she wanted me back but she couldn't get me back because I already had a new home, so she treated zexy like crap and abandoned him, beat him, and sent him on the streets."

"she did all that?" axel asked

"yeah he would get sent out on the streets for hours each day and when she would get mad she would beat him and he couldn't do anything about it."

"what about school?"

"he went there but then people there got suspicious about his marks that he couldn't hide so she took him out of school and stayed at school."

"did she teach him?"

"no all he had was books he had to learn everything on his own."

"what about friends?"

"he didn't have any he wasn't allowed out of his house"

"he stayed with her forever?"

"well he ended up in the adoption center at 15 but he had to be kicked out because nobody wanted him and he was almost 16 and he had to leave and go to his mothers house again were he was beat again"

"so how did he lose his heart?"

"well he never had a heart to begin with at 10 he lost it he slept on a cardboard box for his bed and all he had was a radio"

"so why did we find him at 16 why didn't we get him at 10 when he first lost his heart?"

"because nobody knew about him and nobody cared xemnas said that he had just found out about him when he was on a mission."

"I feel so bad for him" roxas said with his head down

They all looked at zexion with a hurt filled eyes

"but you cant say anything to him okay"

"yep" they all agreed then finished watching tv in silence

-dinner-

"zex isn't eating with us today?" xemnas asked

"no hes been sleeping all day" vexen replied

"is he ok?"

"yeah just tired from the mission yesterday"

"well okay then" xemnas said sitting down and eating

It was a normal dinner except the younger ones were silent

"xemnas?" roxas mumbled

"yes roxas?"

"is it true that.." roxas started but then saw zexion walking into the kitchen and into the medicine cabinet

"ummm that French fries come from potatoes?"

"umm yes it is roxas" xemnas said then walking over to zexion who had a aspirin bottle in his hand "do you have a cold zex?" xemnas asked putting his hand on zexion forehead

"no but can I talk to you? Just for a few minutes" zexion whispered his voice hoarse

"you sound like you are and your forehead is a bit hot come on well go talk in my office." xemnas said motioning for him to go

"ok"

-xemnas office-

"is everything all right??" xemnas asked motioning for him to sit down

"you know how those memories come back on its own but I cant remember anything about them and don't recognize them?" zexion asked his voice still hoarse

"yes"

"there coming back more often and there getting worse"

"zex im sorry I cant do anything about them I mean you're the illusionist"

"I know but they hurt"

"I know they do and its ok try to ignore them ok"

"ok"

"alright go ahead and get to your room ill give you some dinner in a few ok"

"yeah" zexion said then getting up and leaving

"is everything all right?" xigbar asked while everyone watched as zexion went up stairs coughing every once in a while

"yes" xemnas said sitting down

"xemnas?" axel asked trying to get on with what roxas wanted to ask

"yes?"

"is it true that zexion is xions younger brother and that they are supposed to be twins but xion came early?" axel asked as the younger ones all looked at xemnas with curiosity

With what they had asked xigbar ended up spitting food all over xaldin then vexen spitting all of his water out at siax and siax jumping up hitting lexeaus in the face with his shoulder.

"where did you hear that?"

"I told them, but they promised not to say anything about it to zexion"

"why did you tell them!" zemnas asked with hate in his eyes

"well I thought that they should know to"

"so you thought it was ok to tell them!"

"well.."

"were was zexion!"

"on the couch next to us he was.."

"he was next to you! You said it when he was right there by you!"

"well he was sleeping!"

"what if he wasn't what if he was just resting with his eyes closed!"

"we could hear is soft breathing!"

"all that matters is that none of you mention one word to him! If anyone says one thing to him then you guys will have serious punishment do you understand!"

"yes" the younger ones all agreed

Xemnas soon got up and left the room shaking his head. He finally came out with a plate of food and went up stairs.

Knock knock

"zexion heres your dinner" xemnas said while turning the light on then seeing zexion sleeping in his bed all curled up.

"I wish your past was better I really do." xemnas said then setting the plate on the night stand next to him and turning off the light and shutting the door.

* * *

so how did u like it? tell me how!! review plz!!! ill try to update quickly since exams are over!!


End file.
